dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Come On Lets Slay
'Summary' A song for the rival between Emily and Wednesday based from "Come Out and Play" by The Offspring 'Transcript' (Blue begins playing the drums then Red followswith the guitar) (Red) You got to keep em separated (During music, it shows Wednesday and Emily at their own homes getting ready to see Broseph by fixing themselves up and grabbing a weapon then shows them heading out the door to his house) (Wolf) It's like they're latest obsession That has become their disease these girls walking up on their way to Broseph's room weapons ready to use on any they please they both race up to be his only gal if they see each other there then it's all over pal if one is already there they won't let this go unfixed their going to go and blast em up, go and blast em up, go and blast em up (Wednesday) Hey! Brat you talking back to me? I'll take you out! (Red) you got to keep em separated (Emily) Hey! Bitch you disrespecting me? I'll take you out! (Red) You got to keep em separated (Wolf) Hey-Hey! Don't pay Emily no mind. She's under 18 she won't be doing any time. Hey-Hey! Come on let's slay! (Shows Emily and Wednesday fighting and trying to shoot eachother while killing people in the cross fire until they kill Broseph) (Wolf) By the time they hear the sirens they both make their getaway one runs for the woods and the other her room Broseph left for dead from getting in the way this happened many times like many before we all lost count so don't ask anymore This never ending spree of death, violence and hate is more than what we all could've hoped, all could've hoped, all could've (Wednesday) Hey! Shit you disrespecting me? I'll take you out! (Red) you got to keep em separated (Emily) Hey! cunt you talking back to me? I'll take you out! (Red) you got to keep em separated (Wolf) Hey-Hey! Don't pay Emily no mind. She's under 18 she won't be doing any time. Hey-Hey! Come on let's slay! (shows Wednesday and Emily at it again trying to shoot eachother as their fight travels through the street killing people in the way and causing cars to avoid them and crash into other people and building before exploding) (Wolf) this happened many times like many before we all lost count so don't ask anymore This never ending spree of death, violence, and hate is more than what we all could've hoped, all could've hoped, all could've (Wednesday) Hey! Cunt you disrespecting me? I'll take you out! (Red) You got to keep em separated (Emily) Hey! slut you talking back to me? I'll take you out! (Red) You got to keep em separated (Wolf) Hey-Hey! Don't pay Emily no mind. She's under 18 she won't be doing any time. Hey-Hey! Come on let's slay! (Wolf and Red knock Wednesday and Emily out with their guitars to end the fight) END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:January Releases